Daughter of The Demon
by Evilgrinstar
Summary: Adopted from whitetigerwolf. Lily Potter was never really Lily Potter. Instead, she is Lilith, the ruler of hell. After being "killed", she returns back to hell, and wants only two things: Revenge, and her daughter, Artemisia Lilithia Potter. Once taken from the Dursley's, she raises Artemisia to be a reaper... The wizarding world is in for a shock! Fem!Harry
1. Prologue

Hi, first of all!

To the people that are wondering, yes, my old stories are abandoned. If you want to adopt them, please feel free to contact me. This story has been adopted from whitetigerwolf, so a big thanks to him, please do go check out his stories, they are awesome! I hope that this stor doesn't go down the drain as much as the others, I'm really looking forward to writing it! No chapters other than this one are written so far, and this one is mostly copied from whitetigerwolf's first chapter, so... The update should be coming soon. Please excuse my mistakes, I just pulled an all**-**nighter at work and exams at university are coming up again...

To those who have asked, no, I'm not temporarily employed. I have a job with which I am quite happy with, but want to be prepared for life, so I'm currently studying economics, just in case...

If you are a **Hunger Games **fan, then definitely go check out Graphite Girl, she's awesome and her story (currently a WIP) is even more so. No offense meant.

0000000000

Morrigan, Lilith, Satan, Hel, Hades, and Grim Reaper were just a few of the names that the woman who had just appeared in, for lack of a better term, the Underworld was called.

She was the epitome of beauty, with a perfect hourglass figure; firm, round, and not overly large breast; a well toned stomach; long, smooth legs; a regal face; firm, round buttocks; and not a single blemish upon her fair skin. She was seduction, in all it's forms. Her blood red hair only enhanced her beauty. Opening her eye-lids, she revealed almond shaped, green eyes. Eyes that were filled with power, and anger.

Standing from the bed she appeared on, the woman growled in anger as her body took on a more demonic, but still seductive look. Pale skin gave way to red, and red hair gave way to flames. Her green eyes changed to red as her whites changed to black. Her nails grew into black talons and fangs appeared in her mouth as she snarled. The black tail and black, bat-like wings that erupted from her back made her truly a sight to behold.

"Those no good, cock-sucking, idiotic, SODOMITES!" she growled. "Once they enter my realm I will make them suffer for EONS!"

Taking a deep breath breath to calm herself, she rubbed her forehead. "Think Lily, all you need to do is think," she told herself. "First things first, see what is happening to your child, then plan revenge." Turning to a mirror in her room, the woman formerly known to the mortal world as Lily Potter, waved her hand and an image appeared.

Hagrid, a fearsome looking, but gentle half-giant, was riding what appeared to be the flying motorcycle that had belonged to her mortal husbands best friend, Sirius Black. In his arms, he carried a small bundle, that Lily instantly recognized as her daughter, Artemisia Lilithia Potter. She frowned, wondering why her daughter wasn't with Sirius, but put that thought aside for the moment.

But she watched in horror as Hagrid landed in a neighborhood she knew all to well. Unable to do anything, she watched as Albus Dumbledore, despite the protest of Minerva McGonagall, left little Artemisia on her 'sister's' doorstep, before leaving the child alone in the cold November night.

Growling, she hurled a massive fireball from her hand into the wall of her chambers. "No matter," she told herself through gritted teeth. "I'll deal with him soon enough. But first..." Waving her hand towards the mirror again, the scene changed to show Sirius Black cornering Peter Pettigrew, the man who had sold her and her husband to Riddle. Fascinated, she watched as Peter framed Sirius for his own crime, before killing thirteen people and disappearing in the confusion.

She wiped the mirror of images as the aurors arrested Sirius.

"I'll just have to wait," she said to herself. While there were rules that she was bound to follow, that didn't mean she knew no loopholes or ways to bend them. She may be forbidden to avenge her mortal form, but Artemisia wasn't. And while she couldn't contact human children until they were in their teens, Artemisia wasn't entirely human, so she'd be able to get away with contacting the girl sooner than her thirteenth birthday.

Unfortunately, she still needed to wait until she could communicate and the girl would understand.

0000000000

Five year old Artemisia Potter was curled up in her cupboard under the stairs. She was listening carefully, waiting for the clock of the church nearby to chime midnight, signaling her birthday.

She was small for age, due to the lack of food given to her by her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, with short black hair and emerald green eyes. Already, she had several scars on her body, either from injuring herself while she worked, being beat up by her cousin Dudley, or being punished by her uncle.

When the clock struck midnight, she was engulfed by flames.

That night, Artemisia Potter disappeared from Number 4 Privet Drive, and was replaced by a doppelganger.

0000000000

Artemisia was shocked when she appeared in a place that wasn't her cupboard. It was a bedroom, an extravagant bedroom that seemed fit for royalty. "Whoa," she whispered. "Where am I?"

"Would you like the technical name, or what most people would call it?"

Artemisia turned to find a beautiful woman sitting in an ornate chair. There was something familiar about her that Ivy couldn't place. "Err...most people?"

The woman smiled, revealing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth. "Most people would refer to this place as either Hell or the Underworld."

"I'm in Hell?" Artemisia asked, her voice pitched higher than normal.

The woman chuckled. "You don't need to worry. Hell isn't what most people imagine. But that's not what's important. Tell me Artemisia, do you know who I am?"

Artemisia shook her head.

The woman smiled sadly as she stood up and walked over to kneel in front of the young girl to look her in the eye. "I am the ruler of this realm. But for a brief, at least to me, period of time, I lived, as a mortal, in the mortal world, as Lily Potter."

Artemisia's eyes widened and she looked carefully at the woman, noting her red hair and green eyes. "Mom?"

Lily nodded. "Yes." she took a hold of Artemisia's hands. "I'm so sorry that you had to spend anytime with Petunia. She's not even my sister, not really. I just used her mother to come into the mortal world. One day, I'll explain more to you. But now, you're old enough that I was able to bring you to me, and I intend to teach you all about the heritage you've inherited from me before you return to the mortal world." She smiled impishly. "The best part is that here, I control how fast time moves compared to the mortal world."

0000000000

A young woman, with long, flowing white hair, green eyes, and a toned, hour-glass figure, moaned in ecstasy as three men fucked her as hard and fast as they could, in each of her holes. Her large, firm breasts bounced as she was pounded in her pussy, ass, and mouth.

She had already experienced three orgasms, and was rapidly approaching her fourth. As she reached her peak, and she moaned loudly against the thick cock stuffed into her mouth as she eagerly swallowed, the three men came, filling her with thick, hot, cum.

Thoroughly satisfied, she basked in her post-orgasmic haze before banishing the men from her chamber.

She was just about to clean herself up when she heard an amused voice in her head. "___Now that you've had your fun, I need to speak with you."_

The woman sighed and quickly cleaned herself with a quick snap of her fingers, before disappearing in a blaze of lavender fire only to reappear in the chambers of the woman formerly called Lily Potter, or as the woman knew her, Mother.

Both stood in their natural, nude glory.

Lily smirked at her daughter. "You enjoying your personal time Artemisia? Perhaps I should join you next time," she added with an impish grin.

Artemisia chuckled. In the almost 1100 years she had spent in Hell, she had lost any inhibitions she may have had growing up in the mortal world. Having sex in a group with her mother, or even just fucking her mother alone to multiple mind-numbing orgasms, was hardly taboo to her. "Maybe," She responded to her mother's jesting. "But I doubt you wanted to talk to me about sharing my bed, or me sharing yours...again."

"Straight to the point, as always," Lily chuckled, before her face turned sober. "You've almost completely mastered the demonic powers you inherited from me. And now, it's time for you to go to the mortal world and learn the ways of the mortal magic you inherited from your father."

"You mean..."

Lily nodded. "Yes, it's time to avenge what was wrong.'

Lily had explained this all to Artemisia long ago.

As the Underworld was Lily's realm, she had full control over it, including the passage of time. While it had been 1100 years for Artemisia and her mother, only five had passed in the mortal world. It was time for Artemisia to assume a human disguise and attend Hogwarts, as an eleven year-old girl. But she also had another task.

Lily had, when she first became Lily Potter, entered the mortal world for the first time with no knowledge of who she truly was. The idea was to live the life of a mortal, but Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, had ruined her fun, killed the mortal she had fallen in love with, and tried to kill her only child. And Lily was, literally, the Devil and wanted revenge against him for it, as well as a few other people. Unfortunately, "The Rules" forbade her from doing much. But Artemisia was her ace in the hole.

While Lily couldn't get revenge herself, she was able to send her half-mortal daughter to get it.

So far the list included Tom Riddle, Peter Petigrew, Albus Dumbledore, Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Severus Snape, and anyone that got in her way.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Alright, so most of this (basically everything except for a few minor details, a few less spelling and grammatical errors, and the insertion of my character Artemisia instead of wolfie's Ivy, and therewith also her looks) is copied off of whitetigerwolf's first chapter. As the people that have read his first chapter might have noticed, I changed Artemisia's name from Ivy Dorea to Artemisia Litlithia. Ivy, in flower language, means as much as: Wedded Love, Fidelity, Friendship, Affection, OR (SPRIG OF WHITE TENDRILS)- Anxious to please, Affection. I definitely did not want a name like that for Artemisia, so now it's Artemisia Litlithia, which means totally different things. Artemisia means as much as 'Happy' in spanish, an 'Of Artemis' in ancient greek. I very much like the name, as well, so...

I chose the name Lilithia for numerous reasons.

a) Lilithia is a form of Lilith, so I found it quite fitting, what with Lilith being Artemisia's mother and Artemisia being quite similar to her in some respects.

b) Lily, which was what Lilith had called herself in the mortal world, is a form of Lilith, or also, Lilithia

c) Lilithia is, as mentioned before, part of the origins of the name Lily, which has many meanings in the flower language: Majesty & Honor, Purity of Hear

The orange lily stands for hatred and dislike, the white for purity, majesty, and youth, the yellow for false, gratitude, the calla lily stands for beauty, the tiger lily stands for wealth, pride, and prosperity, and the lily of the valley stands for sweetness, happiness, and humility.


	2. The Perfect Way to meet One's Brother

Oh gods, I never would've thought that the story would become popular so quickly! 37 favs, 48 follows, and 4 reviews! I feel really loved now! *Hands out Artemisia plushies to all people who favorited, followed, reviewed or viewed this story*

But here comes the sad thing... that was Wolfie's writing, and now you get to be tortured with my terrible, childish, and stupid writing. Did I mention that my writing is terrible?

Another all-nighter at work... why, oh why must I be tortured so?

Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, even if my writing is the shittiest you will ever see.

Special thanks to Gothica1366. I hope I've fixed all of the mistakes now, love.

This will be the only disclaimer ever in this story:

I am not blonde. I am not a writer (_Wait a minute, you are!_). I'm not clever (_But it's true that two times two is one!_). I'm not rich (_Yeah, that's why you live..._ Shut up!). I did not invent this plotline (_But you've got ideas on how to continue it! _Actually, I don't. *glares*)

The credit for the plotline goes to Wolfie (_You should probably quit calling him that!_)and the credit for Harry Potter goes to the brilliant, the amazing... J.K. Rowling! (_You should've put in a drum rolll there!_)

I do, however, own a terribly annoying voice in my head. In fact, that said and done, if you would do me the favor of excusing me... need to go kill a certain voice in my head. (_No! Why are you doing this?! OW! What did I ever do to you?! OWWWW! If I weren't made of gas and you weren't just punching right through me and I wouldn't be faking these noises, that woul hurt! OOOOOWWWWWWW!_)Damn it. Old bugger still won't die. Oh well. *shrugs*

Now, you fellas go enjoy the next chapter (_You mean die because of how horible it is!_), I've got an annoying voice in my head that I've got to go kill.

000000000

The plan had been quite simple, really. Pretend to be Artemisia Lilithia Potter (The innocent eleven-year-old with red hair and emerald eyes that the wizarding world expected), go to Gringotts, collect some galleons, go shopping for school supplies, and go home. Artemisia had been expecting it all to go smoothly. She had not expected for the alarms within Gringotts to start wailing as soon as she stepped into the door of the goblin's territory, she had not expected the goblin's hatred towards her, and she _definitely_ had not expected to be carted off to King Ragnarok The Only's council meeting. She should have known that nothing would go smoothly, for, as she had learned, nothing ever seemed to go smoothly when one was talking about the wizarding world, especially if she was involved.

_What a great way to meet your brother,_ Artemisia mused._ Really, I had been hoping to meet him in a different way,but that's not going to happen now..._ She was pulled out of her musings by a goblin that poked her in the back with a spear, probably trying to get her to kneel. In front of Ragnarok, that is. She ignored it, instead gazing around the hall. It was majestic, she had to admit, but not nearly as majestic as the halls of Lilith's palace, which were full of intricately designed chandeliers and tables and knicknacks that not even she could name. This hall was different. It was tall, intimidating, but the gold in the walls was not intricate, simply there to show off wealth, and the diamonds in the chandelier hanging directly above her head were simply a thin skin of diamond, not well crafted, around a core of glass. _Hm, _she thought, _if they were to employ someone to put litle swirls of silver in those walls and make those gold chunks there a bit less... protruding, the hall would look alot nicer- _She was startled away from that train of thought by a voice speaking _more of a growl than actual speaking..._ She shook her head to get rid if that thought, this really wasn't the place nor the time for it. "What are your intentions here, childe of wizards? And why have you triggered our alarms?"

"While I may be a childe of wizards, this does not mean that I am not a childe of other beings. It so happens that my mother let herself be born as a wizard with intentions to purge this world once more." she spoke in the Lilithian tongue, "Since her human vessel was killed before she could do so, the job is now in my hands. Really, you should be ashamed of yourself. I know mother would be, if she heard of my doing so. Why, I carry almost _exactly _the same scent as you do, but it seems you are no more competent now than you were when you were born, _brother!_" She swished her cloak and stormed off gracefully, which apparently is possible.

Ragnarok The Only, first goblin and creator of goblinkind fainted.

000000

I'm so sorry that it was so short, guys! I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry! I'll try to make the next one longer, I promise!

I'm looking for a name for the Lilithian tongue, so if you have any ideas, please tell me in either a review or a PM! Please, please, whipped cream with chopped nuts and a cherry on top please! (_Why are you quoting Heather from SPEAK now?_ Because I feel like it.)

Weeeeeeell, that's that, folks, Imma go back to trying to kill that little voice in my head. I've decided to call it Tommy-Boy. Again, great thanks to wolfie (_You mean whitetigerwolf, idiot!_) for letting me adopt this wonderful story and plotline, be sure to check him out!

Cheesebuns, (_Blame GraphiteGirl for that one. Go read her Hunger Games story Five to Twelve! _Wow, this is the first time I agree with you, Tommy-Boy. I need to go get a mental check.)

Me. (_Nope, you're called Idiot!_)


	3. How Goblins came into Existence

I could give you tons of excuses as to why it took me so long to update, but I won't do that, as it will satisfy me about just as much as it will me. That is to say, not at all.

Thanks to all of the people that reviewed, favorited and followed!

I'm feeling really honored! I have gotten a smashing 10 reviews since I have posted the second chapter! Thanks to all of you guys!

Can we make it to 20 altogether till the next one? That would be just six more!

*looks at you guys with big, sorrowful puppy-dog eyes*

Special thankses to:

korrd: You, love, are my first ever flamer, and I feel really happy about that! *Gives hug*

Thanks for pointing out my mistakes, I've fixed them now!

Gothica1366: You, love, are the_ BEST _beta anyone could wish for! Thanks for betaing the first two chapters, even though they were already posted, and thanks for offering to beta! I love you so much! *Snuggles*

On to the story. Tommy-Boy is dead. I'm crying.

0000000

As soon as the doors of the goblins' Great Hall closed behind her, Artemisia broke down laughing. She wasn't sure how long she just sat there (she had fallen down somewhere inbetween gasps and laughter) laughing her ass off, but she was sure it was a long time. Lilith, whose end of their mind-link had so far remained silent, suddenly laughed as well. Artemisia had sent an image of Ragnarok's face when he had heard the words proclaiming him her brother in the Lilithian tongue along the link. For a while, all that was heard in the halls of the goblins' caves were twin peals of laughter, for Lilith had, at some time, Shadowed (the process of turning into a black flame in one place and appearing as a black flame in the other, a quite fast and convenient form of travel that only Lilith and her children could use) into the goblins' caves and sat down next to Artemisa.

After a while they calmed down and their laughter slowly started to dwindle. Artemisia wiped the last tears of laughter from her eyes. "The expression" Artemisia choked "On Ragnarok's face" She shook her head and bit on her lip, trying to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

Lilith smiled bittersweetly, her eyes gazing into the distance, remembering. "He was always so sweet" she began the tale that Artemisia had heard so many times already, but never tired of. "He charmed everyone. He was so innocent, so naive. He grew slowly. He was the runt of all the creatures. The other younglings, bigger and older than him, bullied him and taunted him and hurt him and he never told anyone. But he grew bitter, oh so bitter. He no longer held any trust for anyone, not a Full Grown, not a youngling, not me, not even himself. He attempted to kill himself. No matter how he did it, he could not die. He realized that he was cursed with immortality, a curse that had not been held by a child of mine for over many years. He was the second of all of my children to bear the curse. He tried to put himself into a hellish coma. This did not work either, as his soul, mind and body were too strong to stay depleted for too long. Only seconds after he fell into the come, he woke up again, stronger than before. I tried to talk to him. He wouldn't listen. Many years later, I was finally told by him that he found no sense in continuing on. I asked him whether he would find sense in life if I were to give him something to actually do. He replied that he would. I appointed him as the general of my armies. With him, we won many battles against The Hemmlers." The Hemmlers were terrible things. They were Spirites that had turned so dark that they spread The Darkness that had corrupted many people to any that they inhabited. Amongst the known ones that had been taken over and corrupted by The Darkness were Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. "The Hemmlers were driven completely out of the Hellish Realm," Lilith continued "The inhabitants rejoiced. There were parties and fun and games. I, myself, hosted one for all those amongst the living and dead in my realm. In the midst of the parties, Ragnarok snuck away with a few of his elite. He had heard that there ahd been a breach of the realm's walls and went to investigate. He went on and on, never findin the breach in the wall, and never realized that he had already reached the gates seperating my realm from the Hemmlers'. I do not know what he was thinking when he opened the gates. The Hemmlers, who had planted the rumor of the breach in the walls amongst the population, had gathered their whole army by the gates. As soon as they were opened, they flooded in by the thousands. It was a massacre. Ragnarok and his one dozen men stood no chance. A brave citizen that had followed them ran to the city as quickly as he could, and told me what had happened. I Shadowed myself and the rest of the soldiers just in time to see the last soldier fall and Ragnarok be kidnapped by The Hemmlers to somewhere I did not know.

I knew it was a lost cause, but still I went in pursuit of The Hemmlers, to no avail. They, and with them Ragnarok, were gone.

Months later, my palace was stormed by The Hemmlers. Ragnarok was leading them. The betrayal stung hard, and I and the soldiers fought back valiantly. In the end, we won, and managed to take Ragnarok prisoner.

He was knocked out, but when he came to, he went to his knees and begged me for forgiveness, telling me that The Hemmlers had forced him to lead them, tell them all the secret entries to the passage. I did not belive him" Lilith smiled ruefully. "I banished him from my realm, and took away his powers. After he was banished, he looked as he still does today: still small, as he was his whole life before, with hooked claws and yellow skin, a sharp, yet flat face other than the long, pointy nose that only got longer every time he decieved someone. He kidnapped my best friend, a daemon, a few months later. Their children and their children's children and their children's children's children and so on are what are known as goblins nowadays."

00000

Yes, this chapter was shamelessly used to further the backstory for the existence of goblins. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review!

Signing off,

Evilgrinstar


End file.
